


i love you right through

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is so dumb y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Flufftober 16: Promises.





	i love you right through

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is so fucking stupid, I wrote it in 20 mins and then re-read it and laughed my ass off so I decided to post it. I hope at least one other person enjoys this.

“David, it’s one-hit wonder night! I can’t keep serenading you with Mariah Carey songs, though I definitely want to.”

David rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the salad they were prepping to go with dinner. Two years they’d been going to karaoke, and Patrick had indulged most of David’s increasingly challenging requests, from Patti LaBelle to Ariana Grande. But One Hit Wonder night was a theme Patrick was going to take for himself! Probably. Well he was gonna try. He just--couldn’t look directly at David’s expressive eyes for too long, lest he be convinced to somehow pull off Al Green. Actually… 

“Wait, Patrick—” David interrupted his straying thoughts, dropping a handful of tomato wedges into their bowl. “You’re not… you’re not trying to tell me you think that _ Always Something There to Remind Me _ by Naked Eyes was a one-hit wonder?” He sounded amused which both delighted and annoyed Patrick. As if Patrick didn’t have more knowledge about 80s synth-pop bands than David did.

“Yeah David—” he added the cucumbers, “I am telling you that because it’s true. And what a classic,” Patrick sighed, turning to rifle through the cabinet for some nuts. “Besides, that era was so short-lived, bands didn’t have much time to have a ton of hits with that sweet electric sound.”

“Mm, okay,” David replied, but his voice sounded off. No, it sounded like it did when he was _ humoring _ Patrick. Oh no. “Don’t mess up the organization in that cabinet, honey, I just got it how I like it.” David flipped their chicken as it cooked on the stove. 

“I won’t, I promise, babe.”

David made a delighted sound, like he’d just guessed an answer right on that quiz podcast he liked. “Promises, promises,” he sang and then hummed a little tune. Patrick frowned. He recognized that. 

“Is that a new song from that graves lady?” Patrick hummed the rest of the tune in his head though, so that couldn’t be right. 

“_Promises, promises_,” he sang softly to himself. What _ was _ that?

“That ‘graves lady’ is Kacey Musgraves and don’t you forget it, mister.” 

But Patrick wasn’t listening. He was singing that clip again. It wasn’t Wham! was it? No. No, no. “You want a hint?” David asked and, oh no, he looked smug.

David stared plating their food, while Patrick stood there thinking hard. “Are you _ sure _ you don’t want a hint?” Patrick opened his mouth to say that yes he would love a hint when it hit him. 

Oh _ no. _

His realization must have shown on his face because David was practically gleeful. 

“Oh, have you figured it out? With your extensive knowledge of early 80s synth-pop that your similarly-aged husband could never, ever know?”

“David—”

“And don’t you say anything about how old I am!” David sounded angry but his unsmothered grin was a dead giveaway. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. David, I’m sorry I doubted your knowledge—”

“Say what the song is.”

“It’s _ Promises, Promises _ by Naked Eyes,” Patrick said glumly, hanging his head, indulging David’s dramatics. 

“Oh by _ Naked Eyes_, that’s so weird because weren’t you _ just _saying that—”

“Okay!” Patrick laughed, pulling David into his arms. “You were right and I was wrong. Naked Eyes had _ two _ synth-pop hits and you were clearly a very big fan.”

David’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I’m gonna let that slide because dinner is ready and I’ve been hungry for seven full minutes.”

“Mmhmm.” Patrick nodded and pulled his husband in for a soft, sweet, appetizer of a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Naked Eyes are a British new wave band that rose to prominence in the early 1980s. The band had four US top 40 singles but had little commercial success in their homeland.


End file.
